narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiheku Tazikame's Jinchūriki Forms
Raiheku Tazikame is the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and during his time with the beast, has shown to transform into different forms using the Fox's chakra. Raiheku and Kurama seem to have an understanding with each other. While he doesnt have full control over him Kurama lets him use his chakra up till a point and will only take control if he thinks that is what is best. Initial Jinchūriki Form This is the most basic mode of using Kurama's chakra. He taps into the the chakra reserves of Kurama but this form only uses a fraction of his chakra. When he uses the beast's chakra his eys begin to turn red and his irises become slitted. The whiskers on his face start to become more detailed and rough looking. His nails and faangs enlarge, his hair becomes more spikier and his appearance becomes more feral like. While he can still stand on his own two feet, he can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours. This is his weakest form and isnt really his most used. His strength, speed, and healing rate is all increased while his durability and endurance also grow in power. He could also use the chakra as a shock wave sending it as a full force wave capable of knocking someone a few feet back. This form only happens when he is angered and Kurama's chakra starts to leak into him. Their is another version of this form where Raiheku intentionally taps into the chakra, when he does this he has the same abilities as if it were leaked into him but without the change in his appearance. Depending on how much chakra he uses, it can become visible and acts like an aura around his body. Since both Raiheku and Kurama have a sort of understanding this variation is the most likely to happen while the first only happens when he looses control of his emotions. Version 1 Forms Version 1 forms had all the initial jinchūriki form's physical traits, but the black rings that surrounded his more berserk-looking eyes were also present. In these forms he has full control over the chakra he uses from Kurama who lets him borrow the chakra when ever he wants. In all of the Version 1 forms he is covered in what is called The Nine Tails Shroud, which is basically a a gaseous and boiling state of Kurama's chakra which covers him from head to toe. It is red and takes on the shape of a fox, it grants him even greater power then that of the Intial form and the more tails he uses the more his power grows. The shroud is capable of absorbing massive damage protectiong Raiheku from dangerous attacks. The chakra seemingly has a mind of it's own being able to move and attack on its own without Raiheku even attacking on his own, although after Kurama and him made a deal he now has full control over the shroud making it do his bidding. It can elongate and stretch far and the chakra can grow to huge and massive sizes, essentially making it an ultimate weapon. At times of great anger he can unintentionally grow more tails and Kuramas influence increases as well. One-Tailed Form In his first form the shroud covers his whole body and the circles around his eye darken and his overall appearance becomes even more feral like. At times though depending on his emotional state, the shroud can cover him without the feral look. His strength and speed are greatly enhanced to stronger power levels being able to leave a crater in the ground with one punch. He is fast enough to dodge many attacks but even if it hits thanks to the shroud wont do to great of damage depending on the attack. He has shown to change to his forms rather quickly, and revert to his normal state if he wants. Two-Tailed Form When he wants to he can add tails to his form, although if he is angered this could happen unintentionally. In his Two-Tailed state his abilities are further increased with his speed fast enough to close distances pretty fast. He can also create small shock waves just with the air from his punches. His appearance overall remains the same only difference is now his irises enlarge a bit and his gums turn black. He is also able to use his roars as a pure wave that can knock enemies back. Three to Seven-Tailed Forms He is known only to go up to Seven tails as Kurama wont give him anymore chakra to use. With each tails he gains his abilities increase even further. If he is angered his appearance also becomes more beast like with his lips also turning black. Version 2 Forms This version ir rather different the in Version 1 the first being that while in this state Raiheku has no influence as Kurama is in full control of his body. The appearance of this Version is vastly different then the other, Its chakra burns through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with his own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. His skin is completely gone leaving only his blood mixed with chakra to be seen, and is what makes up his body. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Tailed Beast Mode s